1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to footwear, and more particularly to footwear having a sole structure wherein an insertable lighting assembly provides visible illumination around the footwear exterior, thus enhancing safety and appearance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Illuminating footwear is popular amongst children and adults for amusement and safety. Numerous shoe types have been developed to provide illumination; however, these methods suffer from a number of disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,009 to Rodgers discloses footwear with light sources visible on the footwear exterior and power to the light sources controlled by a means responsive to the motion of the footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,281,440 to Cheung discloses footwear with at least one light source located in the upper part and a method for manufacturing the same, which requires thermal energy to vulcanize the assembled unit to secure the upper to a bonding strip and a shoe bottom.
The prior art describes footwear comprising electronic components within the interior. Unfortunately, after some time passes, electronic components such as batteries and/or light elements must eventually be replaced. This becomes troublesome for the footwear described in the prior art and often requires replacement of the footwear in entirety. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing illuminating footwear with electronic components that are reduced in number and that can be replaced in a simple and cost effective manner. Additionally, the present invention can be adapted to fasten to pre-existing footwear and include several interchangeable options depending on the color and lighting preferences of the wearer.